Muzyka
Muzyka z Bleacha składa się z openingów, endingów, oraz innych muzycznych utworów wykorzystywanych w filmach i anime, jak również muzyki z płyt CD. Utwory z anime Utwory openingowe Utwory endingowe Bleach Breathless Collection : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo Data wydania: 30 września 2009 # RAINBOW Kurosaki # VERSUS Zangetsu # RAINBOW (Instrumental) # VERSUS (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 02 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa i Sode no Shirayuki/Mie Sonozaki Data wydania: 21 października 2009 # MOON Kuchiki # WHITEOUT no Shirayuki # MOON (Instrumental) # WHITEOUT (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 03 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito i Zabimaru/Mitsuki Saiga (pawian) i Asami Sanada (wąż) Data wydania: 25 listopada 2009 # Sky Abarai # Wonderful Zabimaru # Sky (Instrumental) # Wonderful (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 04 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku i Hyōrinmaru/Kenji Hamada Data wydania: 16 grudnia 2009 # Shine Hitsugaya # Place Hyōrinmaru # Shine (Instrumental) # Place (Instrumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 05 - Shūhei Hisagi/Katsuyuki Konishi i Kazeshini/Kishō Taniyama Data wydania: 24 luty 2010 # Miss Hisagi # Kill Kazeshini # Miss (Instrumental) # Kill (Instumental) # Talk Session : ;Bleach Breathless Collection Vol 06 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu, Senbonzakura/Daisuke Hirakawa i Muramasa/Yuuichi Nakamura Data wydania: 3 marca 2010 # Requiem # Blossom # Requiem (Instrumental) # Blossom (Instrumental) # Talk Session Bleach Original Soundtracks Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 :Zobacz Bleach Original Soundtrack 1 Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 :Zobacz Bleach Original Soundtrack 2 Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 :Zobacz Bleach Original Soundtrack 3 Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 :Zobacz Bleach Original Soundtrack 4 Inne Bleach the Best :Data wydania: 25 grudnia 2006 # Orange Range - "*~Asterisk~" # Rie Fu - "Life is Like a Boat" # Home Made Kazoku - "Thank You!! (Arigatō)" # UVERworld - "D-tecnoLife" # Younha - "Hōkiboshi" # Skoop On Somebody - "happypeople" # HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR - "Ichirin no Hana" # YUI - "Life" # SunSet Swish - "My Pace" # Beat Crusaders - "Tonight, Tonight, Tonight" # Ikimono Gakari - "Hanabi" # Takacha - "MOVIN!!" Ścieżka dźwiękowa z filmów * Bleach: Memories of Nobody: Aqua Timez - * Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion: Sambomaster - * Bleach: Fade to Black: Porno Graffitti - * Bleach: The Hell Verse: TMRevolution - Bleach: Memories of Nobody Original Soundtrack 190px|right Skomponowane przez Shirō Sagisu. # State of Emergency # Rush to the Scene # Number One (Movie Version) (wykonawca: Hazel Fernandes) # Always be With Me in Mind # Eerie Blank # Into the Storm # Senna # Shadows Close In # Perishing One # Blast! # Will Save You # Turn the Tables # Dark One # Nothing Anymore # Ceremony Commences # Number One (Malicious Gravy MC) (wykonawca: Hazel Fernandes) # Come to Lend a Hand # Frenzied Battle # Fight to the Death # Tables Have Turned # Showdown # Climax and Annihilation of the World # Into the Fire # Always be With Me in Mind (Instrumental) # Into the Fire (Guitar Version) Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion Original Soundtrack right|190px Skomponowane przez Shirō Sagisu. # Kingdom Treasure Stamp # Attack on the Beat # The Fate # Start to Investigate # Disastrous Scene # Diamond Dust # Execution # Guitar III # Recollection I # World #5 # Nightmare # Uneasiness # Feudal Society # Wanderer # Recollection II # Assassination # Baddest Presentiment # World #7 Blues # Encirclement Battle # Recollection III # A Jam Blues # Japanesq # The Rest of Your Life # Treachery # Showing Off # Invasion # Break Through Even # Spiritual Bonds # D♭ Blues Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack 190px|right Skomponowane przez Shirō Sagisu. # Fade To Black_A02 # Fade To Black_A05a # Fade To Black_A06 # Pray That You Always Understand Me_FX # Guitar Test_A Cappella # Nothing Can Explained:Instrumental 2008 # Fade To Black_3BLM_46 # Fade To Black_3BLM_51a # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 1st Movement:Violin # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 2nd Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Never Meant to Belong" 3rd Movement:Piano # Fade To Black_A04a # Fade To Black_B07a # Suite "Will of the Heart" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Will of the Heart" 2nd Movement:Violin # Fade To Black_B03 # Fade To Black_BLM_01a # Guitar Test # Fade To Black_B14 # Fade To Black_B13a # What Can You See In Their Eyes # Stand Up Be Strong(Part I) # Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) # Pray That You Always Understand Me # Pray That You Always Understand Me_Piano # Suite "Going Home" 1st Movement:Cello&Orchestra # Suite "Going Home" 2nd Movement:Piano Solo # Fade To Black_Irish Dance # Pray That You Always Understand Me Tony's Cello Bleach: The Hell Verse Original Soundtrack 190px|right Skomponowane przez Shirō Sagisu. # Incantation (Part C_Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part A_Opus1) # Fallen Angels (Opus1) # Cometh the hour (Part B_Opus1) # Killing Field (Part A_Opus1) # Then We All Can Go Home (Part B_Opus3) # Lucifers Dance (Part B_Opus1) # Lucifers Dance (Part C_Opus1) # Incantation (Part D_Opus1) # Snakes of despair # Lucifers Dance (Part A_Opus1) # SD2_4401 # SD2_83 # SD2_103 # Incantation (Part E) # BL57_Sakkaku # 4BLM_101_Chokkaku # BL06_Sakkaku # Monologue # Number One (RMB_Mix) # Incantation (Part F) Bleach Beat Collection 1 sezon ;1 sezon Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita : # My Blade As My Pride Kurosaki # Tattoos on the Sky Kurosaki # Memories in the Rain Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki ;1 sezon Vol 02 - Renji Abarai/Kentaro Ito : # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior Abarai # Standing To Defend You Abarai # Gomi Tamemitai na Machi de Oretachi wa Deatta Abarai i Rukia Kuchiki ;1 sezon Vol 03 - Uryū Ishida/Sugiyama Noriyaki : # Quincy no Hokori ni Kakete Ishida # Aesthetics and Identity Uryū i Ichigo Kurosaki # Suigintou no Yoru Ishida ;1 sezon Vol 04 - Hanatarō Yamada/Kōki Miyata i Kon/Mitsuaki Madono : # Shimpainai Oneesan Yamada i Kon # Hanatarō desu Yamada # LIONS NEVER SURRENDER Kon ;1 sezon Vol 05 - Gin Ichimaru/Koji Yusa : # Sekai wa Sude ni Azamuki no Ue ni Ichimaru # Fuyu no Hanabi Ichimaru i Rangiku Matsumoto # Hyōri Ichimaru 2 sezon ;2 sezon Vol 01 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Zangetsu/Takayuki Sugo : # Sky High Kurosaki # Rain Zangetsu # Zan Kurosaki, Zangetsu, i Hollow Ichigo ;2 sezon Vol 02 - Tōshirō Hitsugaya/Romi Paku i Momo Hinamori/Kumi Sakuma i Rangiku Matsumoto/Kaya Matsutani : # This Light I See Hitsugaya # Momoiro no Hana Hinamori # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ Matsumoto ;2 sezon Vol 03 - Kenpachi Zaraki/Fumihiko Tachiki, Yachiru Kusajishi/Hisayo Mochizuki, Ikkaku Madarame/Nobuyuki Hiyama i Yumichika Ayasegawa/Jun Fukuyama Data wydania: 2 sierpnia 2006 # We Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Kenpachi Zaraki i Yachiru Kusajishi # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now Zaraki # Funny days Kusajishi ;2 sezon Vol 04 - Jin Kariya/Toru Okawa, Ririn/Yumi Kakazu, Kurōdo/Nobuo Tobita i Noba/Tomokazu Sugita : # Looking For… Jin # Fighting Soul Noba i Kurōdo # GAME! GAME! GAME! Noba i Kurōdo ;2 sezon Vol 05 - Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa i Orihime Inoue/Yuki Matsuoka : # Kaze Kuchiki # La La La Inoue # Holy Fight Kuchiki i Orihime Inoue 3 sezon ;3 sezon Vol 01 - Ulquiorra Cifer/Daisuke Namikawa : Data wydania: 6 stycznia 2007 # CRUSH the WORLD Down Cifer # Our WORLD Cifer # Voice Message ;3 sezon Vol 02 - Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Junichi Suwabe : Data wydania: 6 stycznia 2007 # BrEaK Jaegerjaquez # SIX Feelings Jaegerjaquez # Voice Message ;3 sezon Vol 03 - Sōsuke Aizen/Show Hayami : Data wydania: 1 sierpnia 2007 # Petal Aizen # Kyōka Suigetsu Aizen # Voice Message ;3 sezon Vol 04 - Kaname Tōsen/Toshiyuki Morikawa : Data wydania: 3 października 2007 # Banshū no Oto Tōsen # Hoshi Tōsen # Voice Message ;3 sezon Vol 05 - Nel Tu/Tomoko Kaneda : Data wydania: 19 grudnia 2007 # Kokoro Oasis Tu # Every Fight! Tu # Voice Message ;3 sezon Vol 06 - Szayelaporro Granz/Kōsuke Toriumi : Data wydania: 5 marca 2008 # SCIENCE SHOW Granz # Pink Granz # Voice Message 4 sezon ;4 sezon Vol 01 - Byakuya Kuchiki/Ryōtarō Okiayu i Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Data wydania: 21 maja 2008 # Yozora no Kawa Kuchiki # Ten no Hoshi Kuchiki # Listen to ONE story Kuchiki i Rukia Kuchiki ;4 sezon Vol 02 - Jūshirō Ukitake/Hideo Ishikawa & Kaien Shiba/Toshihiko Seki : Data wydania: 16 lipca 2008 # Kotonoba Ukitake # Nimorebi Shiba # Fuu~Inochi to Hokori Ukitake i Kaien Shiba ;4 sezon Vol 03 - Shūsuke Amagai/Kenyū Horiuchi i Makoto Kibune/Hikaru Midorikawa : Data wydania: 24 września 2008 # Hyōjō Amagai # Monochrome Kibune # Uragawa Kibune i Shūsuke Amagai ;4 sezon Vol 04 - Ichigo Kurosaki/Masakazu Morita i Rukia Kuchiki/Fumiko Orikasa : Data wydania: 17 grudnia 2008 # Kawaranai Kotoba Kurosaki # Echo Kuchiki # Glow Kurosaki i Rukia Kuchiki 4. Talk Sesiion ;4 sezon Vol 05 - Mayuri Kurotsuchi/Ryusei Nakao i Nemu Kurotsuchi/Rie Kugimiya : Data wydania: 18 marca 2009 # Not Perfect is GOoD Kurotsuchi # UN Kurotsuchi # 12 Kurotsuchi i Nemu Kurotsuchi The Best ;The Best 1 Data wydania: 21 marca 2007 Disc 1 - ROCK SIDE # Sky High '07 # Standing to defend you '07 # Suigintō no Yoru '07 # Rosa Rubicundior, Lilio Candidior # COME to LIKE it. This FIGHT Now. # Looking for… # Hyōri '07 # This Light I See '07 # Ran Hana ~RANKA~ '07 # Kaze -Dub Wind Mix- # Rain # JUST BLEACH -Full Version- Disc 2 - POPS & DUET SIDE # GAME! GAME! GAME! # Funny days # La La La # Hanatarō desu '07 # Shinpainai Onee-san -KING KON Remix- '07 # Momoiro no Hana '07 # Aesthetics and Identity '07 # Fuyu no Hanabi '07 # Kiri # We # Holy Fight '07 # BLEACH THE LIMITATION -Full Version- ;The Best 2 Data wydania: 18 marca 2009 Disc 1 # CRUSH the WORLD Down (Daisuke Namikawa) 05:39 # Our WORLD (Daisuke Namikawa) 03:50 # BrEaK (Junichi Suwabe) 04:04 # SIX Feelings (Junichi Suwabe) 04:44 # Kaben (Show Hayami) 05:03 # Kyōka Suigetsu (Show Hayami) 04:22 # Banshū No Oto (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 04:09 # Hoshi (Toshiyuki Morikawa) 03:22 # Kokoro Oasis (Tomoko Kaneda) 04:18 # Every Fights! (Tomoko Kaneda) 03:42 # Science Show (Kousuke Torimi) 03:16 # Pink (Kousuke Torimi) 04:46 Disc 2 # Yozora No Kawa (Ryotaro Okiayu) 05:19 # Ten no Hoshi (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:38 # Listen To One Story (Ryotaro Okiayu) 04:27 # Kotonoha (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:25 # Komorebi (Toshihiko Seki) 03:07 # Kaze -Inochi To Hokori- (Hideo Ishikawa) 04:54 # Houjou (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:36 # Monochrome (Hikaru Midorikawa) 03:44 # Uragawa (Kenyu Horiuchi) 04:12 # Kawaranai Kotoba (Masakazu Morita) 04:40 # Hibiki (Fumiko Orikasa) 04:52 # Glow (Masakazu Morita) 04:34 Bleach Concept Covers thumb|left|124px Pierwszy sezon Drugi sezon Ciekawostki * Openingi były zmieniane tylko w październiku i kwietniu. cs:Hudba en:Music ru:Музыка Kategoria:Bleach Kategoria:Muzyka Kategoria:Openingi Kategoria:Endingi